


love in my arms and the sun in my eyes

by bread_boy



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bread_boy/pseuds/bread_boy
Summary: Moments in which Yeonjun discovers that home doesn't necessarily have to be a place; that home could simply be a person.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 255





	love in my arms and the sun in my eyes

Yeonjun walks into the kitchen and finds Taehyun standing by one of the cabinets above the sink, clearly struggling to reach for something inside.

"Ah, hyung," Taehyun immediately notices his presence, relief taking over his features as he turns to Yeonjun. "Can you get the cereal for me? It's on the top shelf and I... I can't reach it."

There's a touch of embarrassment in Taehyun's voice, which only makes Yeonjun comically puff his chest out, nodding once as he says, "Leave it to hyung!"

Taehyun steps aside for Yeonjun, who then extends his arm to retrieve the cereal box, only to find that he's a few inches short of actually reaching it. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, Yeonjun goes on his tiptoes, fingers barely brushing the box.

"...almost... got... it..." he grits out, his ego the only thing stopping him from simply getting a stool to stand on. Taehyun watches avidly, clearly amused at how stubborn Yeonjun was being.

Using his forefinger and thumb, Yeonjun snags the corner of the box, but that causes it to topple over, and just as he squeezes his eyes shut to brace himself for the impact, an arm wraps around his waist and steers him away.

"Nice catch, hyung!" Taehyun calls cheerily, and Yeonjun opens his eyes to find none other than Soobin, one hand holding the cereal box while the other keeps Yeonjun by his side.

Yeonjun blinks once, twice, craning his neck just so as he stares at Soobin's profile from this angle. It's not often that Yeonjun takes their height difference into account, but in this moment he realizes with startling clarity that Soobin has indeed grown up from the three years they've spent together.

The thought makes something in Yeonjun's chest flutter, like a butterfly had suddenly made a home out of his heart.

"You should use a stool next time, hyung." Soobin admonishes as he looks down at Yeonjun, but the corners of his mouth are pulled up in a grin, obviously just as amused as Taehyun had been.

Yeonjun feels himself flushing, but from sheer embarrassment or from the butterfly now fluttering wildly by his heart, he isn't too sure.

"Yah," he finds himself whining, a desperate attempt to distract himself from his own thoughts. "you're not _that_ taller than me!"

That makes Soobin smile wider, eyes positively sparkling under the bright fluorescent light. He pats Yeonjun on the head as he hands Taehyun the cereal box, dimples pressing into his cheeks as he says, "Sure hyung. Just be careful next time."

Yeonjun huffs, making a show of pouting and crossing his arms over his chest as he pointedly ignores the warmth spreading from his cheeks to his ears.

*

When Yeonjun first steps out of their company building, their manager ushering them to the van in urgent tones, his heart sinks at the cold air that stings his cheeks.

"Why is it this cold already." he grumbles, clambering into the backseat with Soobin. He's especially upset since he'd taken extra time to prepare his outfit today, but he'd failed to consider that maybe going one-layered in the cusp of winter wasn't the brightest idea. (Still, he _does_ look good, thank you very much.)

"If only the season could change back to summer for Yeonjunnie-hyung." Beomgyu teases from his place at the front, using his infamous baby talk voice. Kai cackles loudly at this.

"Quit being a hater." Yeonjun snaps, but there's no real bite to his voice. Beside him, Soobin's busy fumbling with his phone, headphones on as he scrolls through his playlist.

Leaning back on his seat, Yeonjun closes his eyes as the van starts moving, intent on napping for the thirty minutes it'll take to get to their destination. However, as the seconds stretch into minutes, Yeonjun feels a shiver running through him, goosebumps dotting his skin as the unmistakable winter chill seeps even through the van's interior.

Yeonjun's teeth had began to chatter when he realizes that he did, in fact, leave his jacket behind in the practice room. He's just about to ask their manager if they brought a spare one when a dark blue jacket is pushed into his arms.

He blinks down at it, then at Soobin, who now has his headphones around his neck, looking at Yeonjun expectantly.

"Take it, hyung. You're cold, aren't you?"

Yeonjun nods his head, but then, "Isn't this yours? You'll be cold too, Soobinnie."

Soobin only smiles at that, dark hair falling into his eyes as he puts his headphones over his ears again. "Nah, listening to Bebe Rexha always gets me fired up anyway. Go on, hyung."

Yeonjun doesn't see the point in rejecting the offer, not when Soobin's engrossed in his phone again. So he slowly puts the jacket on, realizing that it's a size bigger than what he usually wears. His fingers barely make it past the sleeves, and there are places where it sags heavily, particularly around the shoulderline.

To Yeonjun, it feels absolutely perfect.

He closes his eyes a second time, unable to hide his contentment as he's lulled to sleep by the motion of the van and the first line of Bebe Rexha's new song, muffled through Soobin's headphones.

*

All five of them are onstage, standing off to the side as they wait for the music show results. Yeonjun's chewing his bottom lip, squinting against the bright lights, hands behind his back to hide the way his fingers keep fidgeting.

There's a small part of him that knows they've got no chance against their seniors– at least, not yet– but he doesn't want their fans to see it written clear as day on his face, so he breaks into a smile (which is bittersweet at best) when the hosts call out the other group's name instead.

He's just about to clap, tucking the sinking feeling into the very depths of himself (something he will revisit in the privacy of his thoughts later), when the confetti just a few feet away from him suddenly goes off.

For once, Yeonjun's thankful for the ever-present cacophany during the ending stage, the shouts and screams and music drowning out his squeak of surprise.

The jump (paired with some arm flailing), however, is something he physically can't stop, so he hides his embarrassment by turning to Soobin, who's been a quiet presence beside him all this time.

He stops mid-clap when Yeonjun breaks out into nervous laughter, trying to talk over the noise, to tell Soobin _that really scared me, didn't that scare you too?_

But then Soobin doesn't seem to need any verbal explanation (or maybe Yeonjun just looks _that_ shaken up), because in the next moment he's pulling Yeonjun closer to him, an arm wrapping around his shoulder as his other hand holds Yeonjun's forearm, grounding him like an anchor.

And Yeonjun knows he's treading dangerous waters now; knows that the stutter in his chest doesn't have to do with the confetti scare anymore. But he lets Soobin hold him for a few more seconds, barely resisting the urge to bury his face into Soobin's shoulder, burrow in the warmth that he seems to permanently emanate.

Soobin keeps him close even as they walk off stage, and they don't even need words at this point; Yeonjun just looks at his dimpled smile and thinks, _This is okay. We're okay._

*

Later, Yeonjun quietly slips into Soobin's bed, movements honed from all times he's done this. The only thing that's new is the sound of his heart beating as loud as thunderclap in his ears, makes him tremble just the slightest as he settles beside Soobin.

"Hyung?" Soobin whispers even when he's yet to actually turn around to look at him. Yeonjun places a hand on his back to stop him from doing so– not yet, not until he's worked out the backlog of words in his throat, decaying from being left unsaid.

"I'm sad." is what he chooses to say first, because it's the most tangible out of all the emotions brewing inside him, still fresh from their loss earlier. "I'm really sad about today, Soobinnie."

There's a long pause after that, but Yeonjun doesn't feel the need to fill it with anything else. He knows that Soobin's carefully considering his words, not because he wants to say the right thing, but because he wants to say what's necessary.

He's not the type to mince his words, not when Yeonjun– or any of the other members– comes to him like this, all their cards faced up in a form of surrender.

"I am too." Soobin admits, his voice soft but clear in the silence. The three younger members are outside, diligently preparing their things for school tomorrow, yet their voices barely seep into the little bubble he and Yeonjun have made for themselves.

"We worked really hard– we're _working_ really hard." Yeonjun changes the tense, emphasizes on the word so much that it has the phantom ache of dance practices and vocal lessons and busy schedules seeping into his bones. "I just... I just want this to _mean_ something."

And Yeonjun knows that Soobin knows this is just the hurt talking. That, in truth, they're beyond grateful for all the overwhelming support they're getting, that no words could ever sum up the weight of their gratitude.

So Soobin turns, wrapping his arms around Yeonjun just as he expels a shaky breath, the sound lost in the hollow of Soobin's collarbone.

"It _does_ mean something." is Soobin's quiet murmur, his deep voice thrumming through Yeonjun from the point where they're pressed together. "Everything that you've been doing to get to this point... everything that you're going to do after this... all of it. It means so much."

_To us. To the fans._

_To me._

Yeonjun slips his eyes shut and lets the words meld into the contours of his ears so he won't ever forget. The tears are quick to follow after that, but they're so quiet. So, so quiet.

It feels like an eternity or two has passed when Yeonjun finally speaks up again, his voice now softer around the edges.

"I feel safe here."

Soobin smiles, and Yeonjun knows this because he feels the press of Soobin's cheek on top of his head.

"In my bed?"

If Yeonjun wasn't feeling as tired and drained as he was right now, those words would've sent him into a fluster. Now though, Yeonjun only burrows further into Soobin's chest, closing his eyes once again.

"With you." he sighs deeply, like he's divulging a secret that he's kept locked away for so long, the lightness in his chest easing the truth from the confines of his heart. "I feel safe with you. When you're holding me, when you're beside me..."

_You feel like home_, Yeonjun thinks, or maybe he does manage to murmur it in the tight space between their bodies, but he isn't too sure at this point. His eyelids have grown heavy, words slurred and thoughts falling away until there's only Soobin there, with his warm hands and equally warm smile, looking at Yeonjun like he's home too.

Long, gentle fingers sweep through his hair, a whisper of "Goodnight, hyung" pressed into his temple as Soobin kisses the tender spot.

Yeonjun smiles, and falls into a dreamless, peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll never run out of soft yeonbin to write, especially when they make it so easy ;; this was the product of me going rabid on twitter and wanting to incorporate my tiny baby yeonjun agenda onto something. at the least, i hope my self-indulgence made you smile.
> 
> ps: yeonjun is not only a tiny baby, he is [soobin's tiny baby](https://twitter.com/ttubinni/status/1195834611458142208?s=19)


End file.
